pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchess and the Thomas O'Malley 2: Oliver's Adventure
Nuemekdisneylover1999's movie spoof of Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure Cast *Lady - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Tramp - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Jock - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Trusty - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jim Dear and Darling - Rick and Ginger (Tom and Jerry Show (2014)) *Junior - Baby Herman (Who Framed the Roger Rabbit) *Aunt Sarah - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Si & Am - Muriel (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) and Pom-Pom (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) *Tony & Joe - Pacha and Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Scamp - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Angel - Marie (The Aristocats) *Buster - Ronno (Bambi II) *Mooch - Spike (Tom and Jerry) *Sparky - Butch Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Francois - Timon (The Lion King) *Ruby - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Annette, Danielle, and Collete - Sagwa Miao and Sheegwa Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) and Diana (Sailor Moon) *Reggie - Dragon (The Secret of NIMH) *Couple on Bridge - Roger and Anita (101 Dalmatians) *Chubby man - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) *Horse Pulling Cartridge - Faline (Bambi) *Butterfly - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hammer Man - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Flagmen - Men from England (Pocahontas) *Men in Picture - The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Photographer - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Girl and Boy with Fire - Young Derek and Young Odette (The Swan Princess) *Boy with hoop - Jonny Quest (Jonny Quest) *Woman and her dog - Anna (Frozen) and Pipkin (Watership Down) *Kids running around - Kindergardeners (The Powerpuff Girls) *Villagers - Villagers (Beauty and the Beast) *Cat and Bird - Puggsy and Frankie DaFlea (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Scratchy - Meathead Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Dogcatcher - Dr. Applecheeks (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Pigeons - Squit, Pesto, and Bobby (Animaniacs) *Man in car - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Cat in Scamp's Head - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Crows - Crows (Dumbo) *Rats - Domehead (The Land Before Time) *Men in Cars - Edgar & Georges (The Aristocats) *Horse out of control - Frou-Frou (The Aristocats) *Women with wig and her dog - Tai Tai, Ping, Pong and Pang (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Dogcatchers in the dream - Razoul and his Henchmen (Aladdin) *Fireflies - Fireflies (The Princess and The Frog) *Squirrel - Wart Squirrel (The Sword in the Stone) *Bird flying away - Bird with Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *People in the celebration - Thneed-Ville People (The Lorax; 2012) *Boy and Girl with Dog - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under), Penny and Penny's Teddy (The Rescuers) *Marching Band - Circus Parade (Dumbo) *People in Parade - Villagers (The Emperor's New Groove) *Boy and Girls watching Parade - Shingo Tsukino and Chibiusa Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Women with crown - Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Pig - Hen-Wen (The Black Cauldron) *Women in dresses - Anastasia and Drizella (Cinderella) *People at the Table - Various People (Sailor Moon) *Man that has the women's new wig - Gurio Umino (Sailor Moon) *Boy with dog - Christopher Robin & Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Man with dog - Merlin & Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *3 dogs in doghouse - Baba Miao, Mama Miao and Dongwa Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) *Dogs at pound - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Crazy Dog - Bad Badz Maru (Sanrio) Category:Nuemekdisneylover1999 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies